PERFECTA IMPERFECCIÓN
by Adriana L. Buemer
Summary: Todos los días viéndote caminar con esos vestidos y saber que no llevas bragas-sonríe seductora-¡maldición eso me ha tenido duro toda la semana!... ¿sabes lo loco que me estoy volviendo? Su deseo es notable pero aún lo desafío-No, no lo sé, demuéstramelo-una sexy sonrisa se desliza en sus carnosos labios. -Señorita Tzukino, la voy a follar tan duro que olvidará hasta su nombre
1. PRÓLOGO

**LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **PRÓLOGO**

Ella:

Serena Tzukino, perfeccionista, carácter fuerte, buen estilo, amante del maquillaje, extrovertida, divertida y sensual.

Su lema:

 _"Si es hombre, sirve para dos cosas: sexo y placer"_

Su regla:

 _"Nunca, jamás me acuesto con el mismo hombre dos veces"_

-¿Amor?...¡Ja!...Eso es un invento de los débiles, eso es solo para idiotas...definitivamente no es lo mío.

-Lo mío suena mejor así; una cama, un cuerpo masculino caliente y sexy sobre ella y eso sí, uno diferente cada noche es aún mejor.

El: Darien Chiba, endemoniadamente sexy...según sus palabras, perfeccionista, fuerte, nunca deja pasar por alto una mujer, excelente estilo y malditamente millonario.

Su lema:

 _"Si es mujer sirve para dos cosas; sexo y placer"_

Su regla:

 _"Jamás, nunca, por ningún motivo se acuesta más de una vez con la misma mujer"_

-¿Amor?...-niega un par de veces-Es el peor invento de una mujer para meter a un hombre entre sus piernas eternamente...no es lo mío.

Lo mío es, cualquier superficie lo suficientemente cómoda, el cuerpo caliente de una mujer y por supuesto...yo sobre ella.

¿Qué sucede cuando dos mundos perfectos e imperfectamente parecidos colisionan?

¡Que el infierno se congele, si me acuesto dos veces con la misma persona!


	2. VINOS

**LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **VINOS**

 ***Serena***

—Il mío bella Serena… (Eres mía hermosa Serena)

Sus ojos me escanean toda, su mirada descarada y asquerosa recorre mi cuerpo de manera lasciva.

—Tu sei il miglior contratto che ho firmato nella mia vita... (tu eres el mejor contrato que he firmado en mi vida)

La mordaza en mi boca no me permite hablar, pero mi estomago se revuelve al sentir sus manos subir por mis muslos desnudos, me remuevo bruscamente pero al parecer, esto lo unico que hace es acrecentar su asquerosa excitación.

—Quella cara mia, negare, che renderà più possente il possesso di te...(Eso querida mia niegate, eso hara mas interesante el poseerte).

Deshace la soga que ata mis piernas entonces aprovecho y encajo mi rodilla en su entrepierna, su grito de dolor inunda la habitación, el impacto del golpe llega rapidamente, el dolor en mi mejilla es punzante, el sabor de la sangre inunda mi boca, mientras mis lagrimas se pierden entre mi cabello.

—¡Ora ti insegnerò a rispettare il tuo marito!...(Ahora te enseñare a respetar a tu marido).

Sus manos rasgan lo que queda de mi ropa…

— ¡Señorita Serena!... ¡señorita Serena!—abro los ojos desesperada y asustada, mi pecho sube y baja frenéticamente.

—Era…era solo una pesadilla—toco mi frente, estoy sudada y asustada.

— ¡Dios mío, me ha dado un susto de muerte!...Acabo de llegar y escuche sus gritos desde que entre… ¿está usted bien?

Los ojos cafés de Sofía se notan asustados, es más su expresión es asustada, acomoda mi cabello con una mano mientras con la otra me ofrece agua.

—Lo siento…ha sido solo una pesadilla—no explico más, no hay necesidad de hacerlo.

—Está bien entonces, iré a la cocina a preparar su desayuno, dentro de poco será hora de que se marche al trabajo—asentí sin decir nada.

— ¿Por qué demonios estoy soñando con eso?—sacudo mi cabeza, espantando de ella todos esos recuerdos sobre mi pesadilla. Retiro el cobertor y salgo de mi cama. Me dirijo a las ventanas y abro las enormes y pesadas cortinas que cubren los cristales de mi habitación, tomo una profunda respiración y me empapo de la hermosa visión de la ciudad en la que vivo el Empire State me saluda glorioso, después de todo los 6000 dólares mensuales que pago por su alquiler velen la pena, vivir en New York específicamente en Midtown West, es la gloria cuando tienes un padre al que sangrar.

La suave alfombra relaja mis pies, camino hasta el baño, mi piel se eriza al hacer contacto con el mármol frio del suelo, sus paredes son de mármol blanco con tintes platinados, su baño es de cristal, no me imagino cuanto le cuesta a Sofía limpiar ese cristal, sé por experiencia propia lo que cuesta hacer que brille, abro la llave de la ducha y esta empieza a descender, deslizo los tirantes de mi lingere por mi cuerpo, y me sumerjo en el vapor del agua.

…

La imagen frente a mi es perfecta, es así como quiero que sea, el vestido se ajusta a mi cuerpo, mi vestido es azul con un escote en v que muestra lo suficiente mis pechos, un cinturón dorado enmarca mi cintura, y unos zapatos a juego color dorados, mi maquillaje es perfecto, soy fan del maquillaje y por lo tanto llevo mis ojos un poco ahumados y un labial aperlado.

—Luna, me marcho—anuncio ya en la puerta con mis llaves en mano—Por cierto el desayuno estuvo delicioso.

— ¡Que le vaya bien señorita Serena!—se despide desde algún lugar del departamento.

…

— ¿Qué tal?—saboreo el vino en mi boca y los sabores me deleitan, una sonrisa de desliza en mis labios.

—Squisito—hablo con acento italiano—de verdad es uno de los mejores que he probado este año—aseguro.

—Sere, sabía que te encantaría, es que de verdad es uno de los mejores, en realidad creo que tu padre está haciendo un buen trabajo.

—Andrew, mi padre no es el único que hace ese trabajo, cada vendimia es trabajo también de mucha gente.

—Eso lo sé pero el proceso es supervisado por tu padre—Y eso es verdad si algo tiene Kenji Tzukino es la absurda obsesión por la perfección. —Es increíble, soy el inspector de calidad de esta vinatería y casi no hago nada, tu padre es el amo de los vinos. —sonríe.

—No exageres, el podrá hacer bien su trabajo pero tú eres quien ayuda aquí a que el mundo conozca de vinos, créeme, por ahí andan muchos idiotas que no diferencian entre una botella de vino 2016 y una 1988.

— ¡Dios eso es un pecado!—hace un gesto exagerado llevado su manos a su pecho, sonrió por su exageración.

—Sí que lo es—se acomoda en su asiento tocando su mentón, bufo fastidiada yo sé lo que eso significa.

—Aún no se lo has llevado a él verdad—no lo pregunte, lo confirme, su cara de "necesito tu ayuda" lo dijo todo— Andrew, el vino está perfecto, sé que lo aceptara.

—Mira ese vino es uno de los mejores, por eso solo me aventure a traer una muestra única, en realidad no quiero que mi viaje a Italia sea en vano… ¡ayúdame!

—Andrew, sabes de sobra como terminamos él y yo cuando no concordamos, pero si te aseguro algo, si él no lo aprueba yo sí, ese vino es perfecto, ahora saca tu trasero de aquí que tengo mucho trabajo.

—Bien deséame suerte Serena—estaba por salir pero lo detuve.

— ¡Por cierto solo como un concejo, dile que el vino lo desaprobé!—blanqueo sus ojos asintiendo y salió de la oficina.

…

—Reika, ve con Lita y dile que me envíe una copia de los últimos diseños de los sellos— mi pelirroja secretaria se acomoda sus lentes y sale disparada a hacer lo que dije, es muy eficiente pero a veces exagera con eso.

—Necesito que contestes una cosa Tzukino—la voz profunda y gruesa a mi espalda me sobresalta, giro hacia su voz encontrándome con la dura mirada de Darien Chiba, una de mis peores pesadillas en esta compañía.

He de ser sincera y decir que es un hombre bastante imponente con unos grandes ojos zafiros que destilan confianza en sí mismo, enmarcados por una cejas negras muy pobladas que muchas veces he visto levantarse con arrogancia, su nariz es remarcada con un ligero desvío en ella pero no por eso deja ser sexy, sus labios son gruesos y carnosos de una forma muy erótica, su barbilla cuadrada y perfectamente rasurada, nunca he visto debajo de esos elegantes trajes pero seguramente allí debe guardar muchas sorpresas, todo es este hombre destila sexo y eso él lo sabe.

Ingreso a mi oficina con el siguiendo mis pasos.

— ¿Por qué no te gusta el vino que Andrew trajo de Italia?—levanto una ceja.

— ¿lo aprobaste?

—Claro que lo hice, es perfecto.

—Bien entonces hay que firmar los permisos de producción.

—Eso es todo, no vas a pelear por llevarme la contraria—pregunta elevando su ceja, sonreí con confianza.

—Chiba, yo lo aprobé antes que tú, así que no creas que me has ganado en nada, solo firma los permisos, luego lo hare yo y listo. —sigo trabajando en mi Mac hasta que solo escucho, el cerrar de la puerta.

…

—Sere—la voz cantarina de Lita, es un bálsamo para mí, levanto los ojos de los papeles que leía, Lita es diseñadora de la vinatería y mi mejor amiga ella se ganó ese título desde el primer día que llegue aquí, siendo yo una simple italiana que vestía vaqueros y camisas a cuadros, acostumbrada a administrar la fábrica y los viñedos de mi padre, ella fue la que me enseño lo que se llama el estilo.

 _"_ _Si tu_ _padre ha sido un cabrón contigo, entonces gasta su dinero, créeme linda eso le dolerá"_

Desde el día que me dijo esas palabras empecé a darme gustos bastante caros y si, ella tenía razón, cada mes que el estado de cuenta llegaba a mi padre él llamaba para quejarse, y eso a mí me encantaba.

Lita es la personificación de la elegancia y la delicadeza, su cabello castaño siempre se ve estilizado, sus ojos verdes adorna perfectamente su rostro en forma de corazón, es hermosa hasta mas no poder.

—No te había visto en todo el día—la acuse.

—Sí, estoy diseñando la nueva etiqueta del vino que aprobaron tú y Darien, que por cierto se me hizo muy raro, hoy fue a mi piso y estaba muy tranquilo, ¿no hubo guerra?—reí.

—No, Andrew y yo le tendimos una trampa—para todos era bien sabido que era muy improbable que Darien Chiba y Serena Tzukino, se pusieran de acuerdo sin que antes hubiese una guerra.

—Andrew sigue creyendo que siempre que están en un mismo lugar la tensión sexual es palpable—entorno mis ojos hacia ella.

—Andrew está más equivocado que nunca—ella sonríe.

— ¿Lo crees?, en realidad yo creo que mi novio es muy suspicaz—olvidaba decir el enorme y rubio Andrew Furuhata es el novio de mi mejor amiga y mejor amigo de mi peor enemigo y pecado andante.

—Ya deja eso, ahora mejor cuéntame ¿que hay para esta noche?

—Andrew tiene noche de chicos con Darien, hacemos noche de chicas.

—Pues claro que sí, necesito cazar algo hoy antes de que mi cabeza colapse por tanto trabajo.

…

 ***Darien***

—No sé cómo puedes estar con una sola mujer cuando hay mucho para escoger— una despampanante rubia pasa a mi lado relamiéndose los labios, mientras me hace un escaneo total.

—Después de que escogí a Lita mis días de follador empedernido se acabaron, solo la quiero a ella, la amo—Andrew, ríe y no sé porque, enamorarse es una decepción.

—El amor es un invento ridículo, sabes que no necesitas amor para tener una buena noche de sexo—el me acusa con la mirada.

—Alguna vez pensaste diferente.

—No vallas por ahí—amenace con tono frio.

— ¡Darien Chiba, es toda una sorpresa, un hijo de puta como tú solo puede andar buscando una mujer que caliente su cama!

—Zafiro Black, hace mucho que no sabía de ti—estrechamos nuestras manos y hago la presentación con Andrew, Zafiro es un amigo que conocí en la universidad, hice algunos negocios con él antes de hacer la sociedad con la vinatería Tzukino.

—Supongo que mi buen amigo Darien busca compañía.

—Supones bien, Darien aún no ha encontrado una linda chica que pueda domarlo.

—Andrew, no existe una mujer en el mundo que me ate eso tenlo por seguro. —hablo con seguridad.

— ¡Oh mierda!—su mirada se pierde en algún lugar de la entrada.

— ¿Qué sucede?—la pregunta de Andrew es curiosa.

—Es ella, esa es mi chica…— la verdad, no me importa quien sea, ya que mis ojos están clavados en la linda rubia frente a mí. —Conocí esa mujer, hace unas semanas que estuve aquí, es de esas mujeres que buscan solo diversión, es una locura en la cama, y créeme que es muy caliente, cuando la lleve a mi departamento…

—Oye amigo, no necesitamos saber los detalles—demande un poco enojado, puedes llevarte a la cama a una mujer, pero hablar de ello es de poco caballero.

—Amigo no es lo que crees, solo escucha, la tipa no llevaba bragas.

—Que tiene eso de maravilloso.

—Hermano, me dijo que nunca usa bragas, lo único que lleva bajo su vestido es un maldito liguero.

— ¡Carajo, me estas jodiendo!—esta vez Andrew parecía interesado, no voy a negar que es excitante saber que una mujer no lleva más que un liguero debajo de su ropa— ¿Quién es ella?—esta vez la curiosidad ya me había ganado.

—Es aquella la que está de espaldas con el vestido azul— al mirar Andrew y yo nos llevamos la sorpresa de nuestras vidas, entonces me dije a mi mismo que nunca, jamás, por ningún motivo debí haber mirado.

— ¡Serena!—dijo Andrew sorprendido.

Carajo, esa mujer era un maldito pecado con aquellos vestidos en la oficina, con su mirada inocente y candentemente celeste, esos ojos destilan lujuria, y su cabello rubio, muchas veces pensé como seria enredar mi mano en ese largo cabello rubio hacia atrás mientras me enterraba en ella, y su maldito perfecto trasero— ¡mierda!—masculle por lo bajo, ¡¿como en todos los infiernos no voy a querer follarla, cuando sé que nunca usa bragas?!

 _"_ _No debo pensar en ello"—_ me reprendí.

 _"_ _Serena Tzukino, está prohibida, sé que tu vida es promiscua, pero si hay algo que no quiero perder por tus revolcones de una noche, es la sociedad con Kenji, así que, ella es intocable para ti, ¿entendiste Darien?"_

Esas fueron las palabras de mi padre, el día que aquella rubia llego a la vinatería. Di mi palabra de no tocar a ese pecado vestido de mujer, solo que ahora me estaba arrepintiendo.

—Me marcho—anuncie, bebí hasta la última gota de wishky de mi vaso—aquella rubia me espera—señale a la rubia que prácticamente suplicaba ser follada con aquel inexistente vestido rojo.

No espere nada, solo dije mi nombre a aquella rubia ya estaba sentada en mi Ferrari, conseguir mujeres y sexo sin compromiso era una de las ventajas de llevar el apellido Chiba.

…

—Buenos días Lita, señorita Tzukino—el elevador se cierra frente a mí.

 _"_ _No la mires"—_ me repito.

" _Darien no la mires"—_ es lo que me repito sagradamente mientras, aquella descarada camina frente a mí, con su vestido color…color que se yo ¿verde?

 _"_ _¿Cómo rayos no lleva bragas?"—_ pienso.

 _"_ _Aunque con ese perfecto culo..."_

—Puedo saber ¿Por qué demonios me miras así?—ella suena enojada.

—¿Qué?— ¿Cuándo mierda baje la mirada a su trasero?

—Estas mirando mí trasero—replica—no creo que se te haya perdido nada allí ¿o sí?

No linda, pero me encantaría que se perdiera, Tzukino un buen trasero se admira—ella abrió la boca para rebatir, pero sin dar tiempo a nada ingrese a mi oficina— Serias perfecta si no fueras tan irritante.

…

 ***Serena, varias semanas después***

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?—Andrew esta con una de sus rodilla sobre el piso y en su mano extiende una pequeña cajita de terciopelo blanca, donde brilla un hermoso anillo, sus ojos observan esperanzados y con devoción absoluta a Lita, la cual por su puesto no hace más que asentir y llorar, con su mirada de total felicidad y con una sonrisa enorme, Andrew se dedica a deslizar el anillo en su dedo.

—Si sigue llorando así, su maquillaje se correrá—susurro, pero por lo visto no lo suficientemente bajo ya que Chiba me observa y me regala una de sus sonrisas torcidas que últimamente hacen que mi vientre bajo se contraiga.

No sé qué se trae entre manos, lo que si se, es que últimamente me mira como si quisiera comerme y eso en definitiva me complace, desearía ser devorada por él.

Aun así decido ignorarlo, tal y como lo he venido haciendo durante este año y medio que hemos sido socios… ¿Por qué lo ignoro a pesar de ser muy decentemente follable?, simple, él es socio de mi padre y eso lo aleja de mí, ya que no quiero problemas con Kenji Tzukino, le daría un ataque si se entera de que me he acostado gratis con Chiba, seguro querría sacar ventaja de ello.

La sala estalla en aplausos, soy sacada abruptamente de mis reflexiones.

Todos felicitan a la pareja próxima a joder su vida, Lita luce una enorme sonrisa mientras Andrew sujeta su cintura en un claro gesto que dice:

 _"_ _Es mía, soy su dueño y no la puedes tocar"_

Son mis amigos, los amo, pero ¿porque casarse?, el matrimonio no es bueno, es monótono, es aburrido y muy, muy doloroso. Solo espero que ellos de verdad sean felices, observo como las persona les desean lo mejor, seguro la mitad de esos deseos no son sinceros.

Blanqueo los ojos en un claro gesto de aburrimiento, levanto mi perfecto culo de mi asiento y acomodo mi vestido.

—Creo que debiste usar un vestido negro—el susurro en mi oído hace que mi cuerpo reaccione, toda mi piel se eriza, no por el susurro, sino por el dueño de él.

—Oh, entonces tu viniste vestido para ocasión… ¿no es así Chiba?—solté cada letra y el no apartaba su mirada de mis labios.

 _"_ _Mierda"_

—No, esto—señala su perfecto Armani color negro—es pura casualidad, volviendo a ti Tzukino, he de decir que el negro te sienta bien, pero ese vestido blanco te luce caliente.

 _"_ _¿Qué, rayos pasa aquí?"—_ Pensé estupefacta, ese idiota y yo pasamos peleando todo el tiempo y ahora me sale con esto…

— ¡Darien, acaso no piensas felicitarme amigo, la mujer más hermosa del mundo acaba de decirme que sí!... ¡Ha dicho que sí!— la voz de Andrew no me permite responder, Chiba se marcha con el mientras Lita me envuelve en un abrazo.

—Pudiste haber dicho que no –susurro en su oído.

—A no Sere, no seas mala sabes que lo amo—en cuanto veo su semblante me arrepiento de mis palabras.

—Lo siento, sabes que te quiero y detestaría si Andrew te hace daño después de proponerte algo tan importante—ella ríe— Además sabes de sobra que si no lo amaras ya lo hubiese lanzado por esa ventana, me está robando a mi amiga— Lita sonríe feliz, sus ojos se achinan aún más de lo que ya son y sus ojos verdes brillan de emoción, veo mucha felicidad en ella y eso en lugar de provocarme algo de envidia me da terror, no quiero que la lastimen.

—Más le vale tratarte bien—entorna sus ojos—lo sé, lo sé, Andrew es bueno…muy bueno y sé que te va a cuidar, el problema es que los hombres suelen tener algo así como…—lo pienso— su trance de estupidez aguda y terminan cagando todo.

—Sere, aun no nos hemos casado y su comportamiento es perfecto.

—Sí, así es siempre al principio.

— ¡Caray Sere, se supone que debes felicitarme, Darien con ser un idiota titulado ha felicitado a Andrew!—la culpa me golpea nuevamente.

—Bien, si lo acepto, soy una perra—hago un puchero— ¿lo siento?—sonreímos y nos abrazamos, mientras la felicito por su inminente amarre, perdón matrimonio.

Nunca he comprendido, como las personas teniendo la libertad de decidir, y de disfrutar de su soltería, deciden casarse y arruinarlo todo…

 _"_ _El matrimonio apesta"_

…

Ocho horas después todo el mundo baila con descontrol, es increíble lo que un par de copas de vino hace con la actitud de las personas, en definitiva el alcohol te suelta.

Los caballeros antes prolijamente vestidos, han dejado de lado sus caros sacos de lado, sus corbatas cuelgan flojas de sus cuellos.

Por otro lado veo a mi secretaria Reika, ella siempre tan portadita, está en una esquina prácticamente comiéndose a besos al chico "como se llame" que saca las copias en la empresa.

Dos fuertes manos se posan en mis caderas, masajeando suavemente.

— ¿Deseas algo más?—deslizo mis manos por sobre su camisa, sintiendo cada musculo fibroso y bien trabajado de su pecho y abdomen, puedo ver el deseo en sus ojos grises.

—Lo que deseo en este momento de ti, no me lo puedes dar aquí… ¿o sí?—su mirada se calienta y deseo brilla en ella, una descarga de deseo recorre mi cuerpo hasta explotar en mi centro.

—Debo suponer que no te molestaría acompañarme a mi departamento.

—Eso para mí sería perfecto—mi voz sale sensual.

—Vuelvo enseguida muñeca—lastimosamente no pude aprovechar el elevador ya que venía cargado con varias personas.

Una vez afuera el aire frio de Manhattan me golpea en el rostro, son las cuatro de la mañana y afuera el movimiento es como en el día.

—Esta debería ser la ciudad que nunca duerme—murmuro.

—¿Y tú caballero andante?—¿Por qué la voz de este idiota tiene que ser tan estúpidamente grave y sexy?, sus ojos azul zafiro se enfrentan a los míos—No debería dejarte sola, cualquiera podría secuestrarte—sus manos que útilmente por alguna razón me eh fijado son bastante grandes, sacan un cigarrillo de su gabardina, lo coloca en sus labios duros y carnosos, sus movimientos hipnotizantes, he de ser sincera y decir que más de una vez he soñado con esas manos y esos labios recorriendo cada rincón de mi cuerpo—¿Deseas?—la comisura se sus labios se levanta en una sensual sonrisa, mientras su cigarrillo rosa mis labios.

 _"_ _Claro que deseo imbécil…"—_ gruño en mi cabeza.

Deslizo el cigarrillo entre mis labios, dándole una profunda calada sin perder contacto con sus ojos.

Su boca se mueve indecisa, como si quisiera decir algo entonces…

—Vamos muñeca—la mano de Aron, Adam, Alan o como sea que se llame se desliza en mi cintura—Todo bien Darien—saluda a mi "deseo andante".

Chiba masculla un –todo bien—y dejando el cigarrillo en mis labios retrocede un paso.

—Todo listo cariño podemos irnos—Una rubia plastificada y con voz chillona, se engancha en el brazo de Chiba. Él la mira impasible y podría decirse que hasta aburrido.

—Que tengan buena noche—Hablo saliendo de allí, antes de subir al auto de mi acompañante, levanto el cigarrillo y vocalizo un –Gracias—hacia mi deseo andante, el asiente y sube a su auto.

—Es un gran auto—rompo el silencio, pienso su nombre…nada—Disculpa ¿alguna vez te pregunte tu nombre?

Él sonríe y niega—No, pero eso es fácil de solucionar—se detiene en un semáforo y extiende su mano hacia mí—Alan, soy Alan Lanson y tú eres...

— ¡Qué casualidad…mi nombre se parece mucho al tuyo!—hablo con falsa emoción—soy Alana Duran.

—Bien Alana Duran, es todo un placer conocerte, créeme que esta noche será inolvidable para ti—su mano de desliza por mi muslo, sin ningún reparo.

 _¡Mierda, un imbécil!..._

Gracias a los cielos mentí con mi nombre, este es uno de esos imbéciles titulados que caminan por la vida creyendo que son los amos del sexo.

Observo el cigarrillo entre mis dedos y pienso en las manos de Chiba, pienso en sus dedos duros y en sus labios carnosos, lo que hace que me caliente ¿Cómo será ese idiota en la cama? ¿Cómo diablos se sentirá tener a Darien Chiba entre mis muslos? Suspiro por la excitación.

—Alan, necesito sexo, duro, caliente y lo necesito… ¡ya!—exigí.

…

 ***¡Chicas nueva obra, esta activa también en wattpad si desean leerla allí***

 ***Denme su opinión ¿que tal la encuentran?***

 ***Un beso guapas y millón gracias por leerme***


	3. SUEÑOS

**LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **SUEÑOS**

 ***Serena***

La puerta de mi oficina se abre sin previo aviso, no necesito levantar la vista para saber de quién se trata, si hay alguien que nunca toca en esta empresa es Lita.

— ¡Uff, no sé cómo rayos haces para verte así!—sonrío, sin levantar la vista de mi Mac.

—Buen sexo querida Lita, eso es todo…—sonrío.

— ¡Valla, tan bueno era!

—Lo era, pero he tenido mejores—y así era.

— ¿lo veras de nuevo?—al fin decido dirigir mi mirada hacia ella.

—Luces terrible—ella hace una mueca.

—Mentirosa—ríe.

—En cuanto a tu pregunta, no, no lo veré de nuevo, sabes de sobra que nunca repito con el mismo hombre.

—Sere deberías…—su reprimenda de mamá es detenida por mi intercomunicador.

—Señorita Tzukino, su padre acaba de llegar y me ha pedido que se reúna con él en la oficina del señor Chiba—la sorpresa me invade.

—Gracias por avisarme enseguida estoy con el— ¿Qué demonios hace aquí mi padre?

—por tu cara puedo deducir que no sabías que vendría—No, claro que no lo sabía, por estoy segura que si está aquí no debe ser para nada bueno, es más nunca sale nada bueno de él.

—Claro que no lo sabía—arrugo mi ceño.

—Cálmate, sé que no sale nada bueno de él, pero debes calmarte, ve con el— aliso las arrugas de mi vestido y camino hasta la puerta—Serena—Lita llama mi atención—Si sale con algunas de sus babosadas patéale el culo, no lo necesitas—sonrío.

—Créeme que lo hare—afirmo.

Salgo de mi oficina, la compañía para la que trabajo es de mi padre, solo que hace unos años decidió asociarse con la vinatería Chiba, ahora Chiba y Tzukino ha llegado a ser una de las mayores exportadores de vino para el mundo.

 _"_ _No confío totalmente en el"_

Fueron las palabras de mi padre al enviarme a los Estados Unidos, una espía eso era, lo que mi padre no sabía era que Chiba, era totalmente de confianza, podría ser un cabron follador de mujeres pero era de fiar, además era un monstruo en esto de los negocios.

Toco la puerta y del otro lado se escucha un—Adelante—abro la puerta y los negros y fríos ojos de mi padre me reciben, su mirada es severa y su porte es duro, solo yo se lo difícil que puede llegar a ser tratar con este hombre.

—Buenos días padre—saludo seria—Chiba—el asiente, está detrás de su escritorio serio e impasible, aunque un destello de curiosidad brilla en sus ojos.

—Señorita Tzukino.

—Serena te parece correcto, maquillarte y vestirte de esa manera para el trabajo—la voz de mi padre me sobresalta, observo mi vestido verde entallado el cinturón negro y zapatos a juego.

—En realidad me parece muy correcto padre—lo observo fruncir su ceño por mi respuesta, seguramente no esperaba que le respondiera, el siempre esperaba que yo solo agachara la cabeza y me callara, eso se terminó. Su mandíbula esta tensa, viste todo de negro, se viste así desde que mi madre Ikuko murió, es más su alma es negra desde que ella murió, sacudo esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, no quiero recordar ni ahora ni nunca—No querrás verme con Jean y botas de montar en pleno Manhattan ¿verdad?

—Eso sería lo más apropiado—suelta mi padre, Chiba sonríe—Idiota—vocalizo, haciendo que su sonrisa se amplíe más—pero no vine aquí a discutir lo inapropiado de la ropa de mi hija. Serena siéntate a mi lado—ordena.

Cierto cabreo me invade al escuchar su orden, obedezco ya que no quiero que Chiba se dé cuenta de mi enojo.

— ¿Cuál es el asunto que has venido a discutir Kenji?

—Como sabes nuestra vinatería ha crecido como la espuma este último año y yo no puedo estar más feliz por eso tu trabajo ha sido excelente—dirijo una mirada fúrica hacia mi padre, acaba de menospreciar mi trabajo.

—Kenji si hemos crecido no ha sido solo por mí, tu hija es una gran negociadora y catadora—Me sorprende el hecho de que Chiba me defienda, aun así no puedo dejar de sentirme menospreciada.

—Talvez, puede que ella haya hecho algo Darien, pero estoy seguro de que el genio detrás de todo esto eres tú, y es por eso que he tomado una decisión—se acomoda en su asiento sin siquiera mirarme—como sabes no me hago más joven y me preocupa el destino de mi patrimonio—mi puño se cierra sobre el cuero de la silla y mi cuerpo se tensa ante sus palabras—Es por eso que he tomado una decisión, sé que ella no es mucho, pero aun así he decidido ofrecerte a Serena en matrimonio.

Un sonido agudo estalla en mis oídos, la rabia me invade junto a la humillación, observo a Chiba su mandíbula esta tan tensa que hasta a mí me duele, entonces estallo.

— ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!—Los ojos de mi padre son fuego— ¿Qué tipo de estupidez acabas de decir?

— ¡Cierra la boca Serena, no te metas en asunto de hombres!—escupe.

—Estas jodidamente loco si crees que volveré a hacerlo Kenji Tzukino, si quieres muérete y llévate tu vinatería contigo, pero esta vez no haré nada de tu mierda.

— ¡Insolente!—la pesada mano de mi padre se levanta, mi cuerpo se anticipa al golpe y se planta fuerte, pero esta no llega.

La mano de Chiba sostiene la de mi padre con fuerza, sus ojos verdes destilan furia, mientras su cuerpo grita lo mucho que le cuesta controlarse.

—No la toques Kenji, sino no respondo de mis actos—sus palabras me sorprenden—Agradezco tu ofrecimiento y sin duda para mí sería un privilegio casarme con alguien como Serena—Mi padre centra su furia en Chiba, mientras procura relajarse—aun así no puedo aceptar—sus palabras son educadas, aun así la sensación de rechazo duele.

Mi padre arregla su saco y ríe.

—Seguramente _"esta"—_ me señala despectivo—ya se revolcó contigo y es por eso que has perdido el interés—sus palabras son otro dardo a mi pecho.

—No creo correcto que hables así de una mujer, mucho menos si es tu hija—reclama enojado, hay cierta advertencia en la voz de Chiba, aun si no pienso dejar que me defienda no ahora que he sido suficientemente humillada.

—Puedo sola—hablo escondiendo mi dolor—En cuanto a ti padre, ya sabes mi respuesta… y si me revolcado o no con él, no es tu maldito problema, ahora me retiro tengo mucho trabajo—salgo de allí con paso firme decidida a no derrumbarme de ninguna manera.

…

Me encierro en la oficina tratando de enfrascarme en mi trabajo, esto me ayuda a no pensar en la estupidez que mi padre se ha inventado.

— ¿Qué es lo que tramas Kenji?—pregunto a mi reflejo en el cristal.

— ¿Aun sigues aquí?—la voz Chiba lla mi atención, está de pie en la puerta.

—Trabajo—señalo mi escritorio, el mira su reloj.

—Son las once de la noche—arquea su ceja.

—Valla, no sentí pasar el tiempo—entonces mi estómago reclama— dentro de poco me marcho.

—Bien—duda un segundo antes de marcharse y vuelve a mí— ¿Estas bien?

— ¿Por qué quieres saber, por la humillación que mi padre me hizo pasar frente a ti?—se encogió de hombros—Solo ignóralo, a veces es un completo…—me trago mis palabras a pesar de todo sigue siendo mi padre—solo olvídalo—aunque aún me avergonzaba mirarlo a la cara.

…

He estado trabajando sin parar toda la semana, mi padre no ha vuelto a hablar conmigo, cosa que me resulta extraña.

Por otra parte Chiba no ha mencionado nada, hemos trabajado normalmente y para mi suerte no ha mencionado el inconveniente con mi padre ni una sola vez.

—El sello de la marca será el mismo, no queremos que nuestros consumidores se confundan, ya somos conocidos por ese sello y no cambiara, en cuanto a la etiqueta mi equipo y yo hemos decidido hacer unos cambios. —la voz de Lita me distrae de mis cavilaciones, su semblante es serio, y concentrado mientras hace su presentación.

Pienso en ella y en todos en esos momentos en los que me ha ayudado, me ha ayudado a levantarme en esos momentos en los que he sentido que no valgo nada, aclaro, en los momentos en que mi padre me ha hecho sentir que valgo lo mismo que nada, es mi amiga, es incondicional y por ello la quiero, aún no he sido capaz de contarle lo que sucedió con mi padre, no quiero arruinar su felicidad justo ahora que se va a casar.

Por fin decido poner atención en lo que se expone, Lita cliquea un par de veces en su notebook y el nuevo sello aparece en la pantalla del proyector, consta de una imagen de nuestros viñedos en Italia, resalta el color morado de las uvas listas para la cosecha, un trabajador cosechando en la vendimia, todo estos dentro de un marco dorado.

—Me gusta—confirmo—es una manera de que los consumidores conozcan nuestros campos—Lita y Andrew parecen satisfechos, claro que los tres miramos al problema… Darien.

— ¿Qué dices tú Darien?—Chiba no dice nada, siempre tan impasible y sin dar señas de nada. Analiza la imagen detenidamente hasta que nos mira.

—Lo siento pero no estoy de acuerdo—Lita suspira decepcionada.

—Porque no te gusta a mí me parece hermosa—replico.

—Lo es, pero no me convence, si quisiéramos que nuestros consumidores conozcan nuestros campos, bastaría con algunas tomas de os viñedos en las propagandas televisivas. Para la etiqueta de la botella necesitamos algo más neutro, más elegante y sencillo.

—Sí, Lita porque mejor no le haces a Chiba una etiqueta blanca con letras negras y ya—suelto sarcástica, el entorna los ojos en mi dirección.

—Eso tampoco me gustaría Tzukino.

—A ti no hay nada que te guste—suelto fastidiada—la etiqueta es perfecta, has dicho que no durante las tres últimas semanas. Lita y Andrew se empeñan pero créeme que no pones las cosas nada fáciles.

—Lo sé, lo único que busco es que esa etiqueta sea tan perfecta como lo es nuestro producto. Además ellos trabajan para hacer esto y hasta donde yo se la empresa les paga muy bien para que lo hagan—sus palabras son tranquilas pero a su vez fuertes. Detesto su parte perfecta e impasible.

—Al menos deberías dar algunas pautas de lo que quieres, así no nos harías perder el tiempo. —la verdad es que no sé cómo lo aguanto.

Se levanta en silencio, avanza hasta la puerta, y no es que yo sea santa y por más enojada que este no pierdo vista de su apretado trasero en ese pantalón.

—Lita, me encantaría, me gustaría que la etiqueta sea más sencilla y neutra—clava sus ojos en mi— ¿Satisfecha?—da la vuelta y se marcha.

—Idiota—mascullo.

—Anda cabreado por algo.

—Andrew tiene razón, hace ya varios días que esta así—Una luz de advertencia se enciende en mí.

— ¿Sabes que lo tiene así?—Andrew se encoge de hombros.

—No, estos días no hemos hablado mucho, él ha estado ocupado.

—Mmm…ya—me quedo en silencio pensando en si mi padre tiene algo que ver.

—Cariño ya es tarde y estoy cansada. —Lita se estira en su asiento.

—Tienes razón vamos a casa para relajarte un poco—sueltan un largo beso frente a mí.

—Oigan estoy aquí—me quejo—si van a manosearse mejor largo de aquí—suelto divertida.

—Te mueres de la envidia Sere—Andrew se burla.

—Oh no querido, eso para mí es fácil de solucionar—les guiño un ojo y salgo de la sala de juntas.

…

Después de unas horas más de trabajo la puerta de mi oficina es abierta.

—Señorita Tzukino—El guardia de seguridad, ingresa a la oficina.

—Buenas noches Daniel.

—Solo pasaba para anunciarle que estamos por cerrar el edificio—anuncia.

—Gracias, dame unos minutos y desocupo mi oficina—reviso mi reloj el cual marca la una de la noche—Dios como no me di cuenta del tiempo—recojo mis cosas, salgo de mi oficina solo para encontrarme con el piso en total oscuridad, encamino mis pasos hasta el ascensor.

— ¡Tzukino, ven a mi oficina!—la voz retumba en el lugar vacío, llevo una mano a mi pecho para calmar mis nervios.

— ¡Dios, casi me matas del susto!—inclusive a través de la oscuridad puedo ver su estúpida sonrisa.

—Es tarde podrías apresurarte—precisa, una vez en su oficina, se sienta tras su escritorio, su cabello luce un poco despeinado, sus saco descansa en el espaldar de su silla, su semblante es tenso, pero aún no se el porqué.

— ¿Alguien te espera?—pregunta mientras levanta una de sus espesas cejas negras.

—Si me esperan o no, no creo que sea de tu incumbencia—masculla algo por lo bajo, algo que no alcanzo a entender.

—El informe que se supone enviaríamos a Italia hoy, y que por cierto tu—me señala—redactaste, está mal hecho. —empuja los documentos hacia mí.

—Eso es imposible, yo nunca hago mal mi trabajo—digo orgullosa, tomo el documento dándole una ojeada—Chiba aquí no hay ninguna falla.

—A mi parecer las hay—su cuerpo se respalda en su asiento, al estar de pie puedo ver como todos y cada uno de esos fibrosos músculos se tensan debajo de su camisa, casi sin darme cuenta mi lengua humedece mis labios.

Es por esto que nunca, jamás estoy a solas con Darien Chiba y su maldito deseable y apetecible cuerpo.

Siento como los músculos de mis muslos se contraen.

 _"_ _Maldita atracción sexual, debo salir de aquí antes de que termine con una boleta de captura por violación"._

—Lo revisare—mi voz sale aguda, carraspeo—mañana te lo entrego, ahora tengo que irme.

Hoy no replique, no pelee con él porque mi cuerpo traicionero no me dejo, es innegable que ese idiota me gusta, pero no voy a acostarme con él; primero porque es mi socio, y segundo porque eso acabaría mal.

Nunca me acuesto con hombres que veo a diario.

Claro que cuando veo a Chiba esas reglas a mi cuerpo le importan un pepino.

…

 ***Darien***

—Cariño, debo marcharme—me mira debajo de sus largas y postizas pestañas, acomoda su cabello de forma que pueda ver sus pechos—aunque si lo deseas puedo quedarme otro momento—gatea por encima de la cama mientras su pecho se mueven sugerentes.

—Melanie.

—Amanda—me corrige enojada.

—Linda, me harías un favor—me observa esperanzada, mordiendo su labio.

—Lo que quieras cariño.

—Cierras la puerta cuando salgas—Me encierro en el baño, mientras la pelirroja lanza mil maldiciones. Minutos después el portazo anuncia su salida y gran molestia por ser echada.

Este es el momento que más odio, ¿es que acaso la mujeres no entienden lo que significa sexo sin compromiso?

Nunca prometo nada, solo una noche entera de sexo y placer desmedido, ellas aceptan sin chistar en el momento pero después salen con la idiotez de "¿nos vemos esta noche?" es ahí cuando me toca hacer de malo.

Una vez duchado salgo de mi habitación en dirección al mini bar en la sala, sirvo un vaso de wisky con un poco de hielo, mis ojos se pasean distraídos por el lugar que uso para mis conquistas de una noche, aquí no tengo nada personal, es solo un lugar digamos que "para follar", camino descalzo sobre la alfombra hasta que mi vista se pierde en el paisaje de la ciudad.

Mi celular vibra, sobre la isla de la cocina, reviso la llamada y el nombre de la única mujer de la que no quería saber nada hoy ilumina la pantalla.

Ya decía yo que era muy extraño que ayer no me refutara ni una sola vez por el informe.

Y pensar que use el informe como excusa solo para verla una última vez en ese apretado vestido azul una vez más. Había pasado duro una maldita semana por culpa de ella.

—Mierda—mascullo—es imperativo que me acueste con esa mujer

—Señorita Tzukino—la provoco.

—El estúpido informe esta correcto—Una sonrisa se desliza en mis labios y mi polla reacciona ante su voz cabreada.

—Tzukino es domingo—la pico.

—Sí, lo sé, dije que lo revisaría y lo hice y el estúpido informe está correcto, ¿Dónde infiernos está la falla de la que hablas Darien Chiba?

Mierda, mi pulso se agita, mi nombre en su boca se escucha malditamente bien.

—Chiba ¿me estas escuchando?—replica.

—Tzukino, es domingo y no voy a hablar de temas de oficina por teléfono, así que si quieres hablar de ello lo haremos mañana en la oficina—la escuche maldecir antes de volver a hablar.

—No le cambiare nada, está perfecto, hasta mañana—masculla.

—Buen domingo— acabo de descubrir que Tzukino suena muy bien cabreada y eso no es bueno para mí.

Maldito sea el momento en el que descubrí que no usa bragas. Bufo enojado.

Cuando mi padre anuncio la unión con Tzukino, fue una sorpresa, aun así no replique su decisión, en fin los beneficios eran muchos para nosotros, tanto como para ellos.

Era fácil, ellos necesitaban abrirse mercado en el país y nosotros necesitábamos tener viñedos y abaratar costos de producción.

Una vez hecha la fusión, mi padre y Kenji estuvieron de acuerdo en que yo debía tomar la presidencia, no sin antes dejar claro que su pequeña hija trabajaría conmigo.

Estaba casi convencido de que ella sería una hija de papi consentida y sin cerebro como abundan en esta ciudad, sin más oficio que gastar el dinero duramente ganado de su padre.

Estaba tan alejado de la realidad, desde el primer día que llego a la compañía, no solo deslumbro a todos con su belleza, sino que además de todo, la condenada era inteligente.

Aún recuerdo el primer día que llego al despacho de mi padre, usando un vestido, mitad negro, mitad blanco, dejando ver sus interminables piernas, sus labios rojos y su cabello tan dorado como el mismo oro.

Ese día termine con una erección en frente de mi padre, nunca, repito nunca en mi puta vida me había sentido tan duro en mi vida como me sentí por esa mujer.

Inteligente hermosa, sofisticada y con una lengua viperina como ninguna, me demostró que es buena en lo que hace.

El problema era que ella, sus vestidos ajustados y sus malditos ligueros me estaban volviendo loco, es una diosa y sabe que puede tener al hombre que quiera, cuando quiera y como quiera…y eso me estaba matando.

Quiero enterrarme en esa mujer, estar entre sus piernas haciéndola pedir más.

Peo hay un problema.

 _"_ _Darien, es la hija de mi socio y no quiero problemas estas advertido…"_

Esas fueron las palabras de mi padre, y he tratado de cumplir la promesa que hice sagradamente, pero esa mujer es insoportablemente odiosa e igualmente sexy.

—Lo siento amigo—le hablo a la tienda de campaña en mis pantalones—pero ella no, recuerda que no nos acostamos con mujeres que vemos a diario…Aunque mi hermosa secretaria es la excepción, ella si entiende lo que es sexo sin compromiso.

…

—Prometo que te va a gustar—su voz es sensual y suave, su delicada lengua se desliza por cada una de las líneas de los músculos de mi pecho, su dorado y liso cabello hace una cortina que no me permite ver su actuar, aparto su cabello para ver su rostro justo sobre mi erección— ¿Me deseas?—asiento fervientemente ya que soy incapaz de hablar, con sus dedos desliza mi boxer hasta mis rodillas.

Mi erección se libera ansiosa por recibir atención, lame la punta de mi polla limpiando el líquido que brota de la punta.

Un gemido ronco brota de lo más profundo de mi garganta. Sumerge mi polla lentamente en su boca, siento su lengua dar golpes en la punta de mi latente polla.

—Me voy a correr—anuncio con voz ronca.

—Hazlo—demanda, entre lamidas—córrete para mi Chiba, córrete en mi boca.

La tomo de cada lado de su cabeza dando el compás para la mamada de mi vida, estoy a punto de correrme cuando, un agudo sonido me distrae, busco de donde proviene hasta que descubro, que es la maldita alarma, me levanto con la respiración agitada, mi cuerpo esta sudado.

— ¡mierda…un maldito sueño!—gruño enojado— ¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo Darien?!...pareces un estúpido adolecente.

Salgo de la cama directo hacia la sal del gimnasio, allí gasto un poco de energía, aun así me siento enojado por haber soñado con ella.

Me doy un rapido baño, salgo de la ducha, camino hasta mi armario, escojo uno de mis trajes optando por uno negro.

Bebo una taza de café muy cargado y salgo a la oficina, la imagen de Serena succionado mi polla no se borra, necesito algo de sexo rapido antes de empezar mi día.

Marco un número poniendo el manos libres.

—Darien.

—Amy, te quiero en la oficina en 30 minutos y si es antes será mucho mejor—cierro sin obtener respuesta, sé que estará allí, la buena Amy es muy complaciente.

Ingreso al subterráneo, dejo mi coche, tomo el elevador, al llegar a mi planta, está casi todo vacío…casi.

—Chiba—Mi polla, tanto como yo reaccionamos a esa voz, juro que de no ser por mis ajustados boxers, estaría pasando la vergüenza de mi vida.

—Tzukino—Giro hacia ella, y allí está con otro de sus vestidos, algo en tono rosa con un escote que deja ver la línea divisoria de sus generosos pechos y las condenadas medias que me atormentan y se burlan de mi mientras acarician esos muslos— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?—la observo tensarse por un momento mientras su ojos se pierden detrás de mí.

—Buenos días señor Chiba, señorita Tzukino—contestamos el saludo al unísono.

—Pasa a mi oficina Amy enseguida estoy contigo—Amy hace lo que le pido sin dudarlo.

—Mala noche ¿eh?—sus palabras son burlonas.

—No, solo tengo asuntos que arreglar—ella sonríe de mala gana.

—Bien arregla tu _"asunto"_ porque tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Ingreso a mi oficina, siendo recibido por mi secretaria totalmente desnuda y disponible para mí, entonces me pierdo en ella mientras la imagen del sueño que tuve anoche inunda mi mente.

…

Siendo ya medio día Andrew y yo quedamos en almorzar juntos

—Hoy Sere ha estado echando fuego por la boca, Lita me ha advertido que no me acerque hoy.

—Supongo que Lita esta con ella.

—No, Lita esta con mi madre, ya sabes almuerzo para conocerse y hablar aún más de la boda—habla mientras bebe de su copa.

—Entonces, todo va en serio.

—Claro que sí, amigo Lita será mi esposa sin duda alguna.

—Me alegro por ti—digo sincero.

—Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, encontrar una hermosa mujer que…

—Estoy bien así.

—No, no lo estas.

—Andrew no vallas por ahí, —advierto— te he dicho más de una vez que ese tema está más que muerto para mí—mi mejor amigo suspira un tanto resignado.

—De acuerdo, pero no siempre podrás escapar de ello.

—Andrew—advierto con enojo.

—Okey, okey—levanta sus manos en signo de rendición—Mira quien está allí.

Levanto la vista de mi amigo para encontrarme con mi hermano y una de sus cochinas manos sobre la cintura de mi pesadilla.

Mi mandíbula se tensa, entre tanto Andrew les hace señas invitándolos a nuestra mesa.

Grave error si hay algo que nunca, jamás, compartiría con mi hermano Diamante, es una mujer y menos a ella…Serena será mía primero.

...

 ***Esta obra es actualizada únicamente los dias miércoles, por motivos de tiempo, :)***

 ***Liz...Hola***


	4. PRIMER ROUND

**LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **PRIMER ROUND**

—Andrew que tal amigo, hermanito, que gusto encontrarte, precisamente te buscaba cuando me encontré con esta belleza en la empresa—Diamante Chiba, mi _"perfecto"_ hermano mayor, hombre serio e independiente que un día se alejó de la seguridad de su familia para aventurarse y conseguir ser dueño de una de las más grandes acereras del país.

—Diamante, Serena que bueno verlos. —me tenía jodidamente fastidiado verlo junto a ella.

—Diamante me ha extendido una invitación a almorzar que no he podido rechazar—Diamante acomoda su silla, ella le regala una sonrisa y yo no puedo dejar de pasar por alto el hecho de que lo ha llamado ¡Diamante, Diamante…mierda! A mí solo me dice Chiba…¡y él ya es Diamante!

—Darien, no creo que debas delegarle tanto trabajo a Serena, si no llego a su oficina seguro que no almorzaba—lanzo una mirada seria hacia mí.

—Claro que comería algo, la cafetería queda a solo unos pisos más abajo de la oficina. Simplemente debía terminar antes con un informe que el señor Chiba me pidió revisar—Cada palabra sale de sus deliciosos labios con gracia, una gracia que por supuesto se, es más falsa que un reloj chino, ella sigue cabreada por lo del informe.

—La señorita Tzukino, es muy capaz de organizar sus horarios y así no perderse su almuerzo… ¿por cierto corrigió el informe?—mi pregunta de inocente y casual no tiene nada. Su mirada se enfila hacia mí y ahora sé que esta lista para usar esa lengua viperina suya.

—A diferencia de otras personas que se tienen que reunir de maneras clandestinas con su secretaria para resolver _"problemas"_ —curvo mi sonrisa al percibir su sarcasmo—Yo si se arreglar mis horarios para no tener que hacer ese tipi de cosas—sin proponérmelo imágenes de aquel sueño inundan mi mente, eso sumado a su veneno hace que mi cuerpo reaccione.

 _«Las cosa que yo haría con esa venenosa lengua»_

—Bueno supongo que eso quiere decir que el informe está listo—la desafío.

—Lo está—masculla a través de sus perfectos labios.

—¡Valla, cualquiera que los viera diría que se odian!—la atención de los presente se centra en la cantarina voz de mi mejor amigo— ¡¿Qué?!...yo solo digo lo que veo, la verdad es que no sé cómo pueden trabajar juntos, si no se matan es porque eso es ilegal.

—Eso es estúpido, yo solo pido perfección en mi trabajo.

—Yo pienso igual, solo que su percepción de la perfección dista mucho de la mía.

—Bueno, bueno olvidemos ese asunto y hablemos de cosas más agradables mientras disfrutamos de esta maravilloso vino—Diamante apacigua el momento. —Que en realidad esta maravilloso y no como la falsa copia de anoche, ¿no lo crees así Serena?

Por un milisegundo dejo que la sorpresa me coja desprevenido, luego continuo prácticamente engullendo mi almuerzo, espero atento su respuesta, claro sin darme a notar.

—Sí, esa era una botella barata de vino tinto—Siento mis dientes crujir por lo tenso que me encuentro, mi puño ejerce tanta presión en el tenedor que temo se rompa.

 _«Por suerte yo si tuve una excelente noche»_

Sus palabras de esta mañana me golpean en el estómago, pasó la noche con él.

…

Tzukino no volvió a dirigirme una sola mirada durante todo el almuerzo y que los diablos me llevaran, pero tenía que saber si se había acostado con mi hermano.

Mi carácter en la oficina durante el resto del día no fue el mejor, quería esa mujer, una sola vez me bastaría y diablos que lo haría, si no me enterraba en ella hoy mismo tendría un maldito caso grave de bolas azulas bastante preocupante.

—¡Al diablo con la prohibición de mi padre!—No podía seguir así, seria sexo, rapido y listo, luego todo seguiría igual que antes.

Una vez tomada la decisión me concentre en mi trabajo, necesitaba aprobar algunas ventas antes de marcharme hoy. Terminaba de enviar un último correo cuando los golpes en la puerta me distrajeron.

—Adelante.

—Chiba—no necesitaba verla, era ella y mi polla lo sabía—casi olvido darle el informe—parada frente a mí, deslizo el informe hacia mí. —revísalo ya—demando estaba un tanto cabreada y eso solo alimentaba mis ganas de probarla.

Poniéndome de pie aflojé el nudo de mi corbata bajo su atenta mirada, que por cierto era algo ¿nerviosa?

Me apuesto mis bolas a que ella está pensando exactamente lo mismo que yo.

Pensé en mis posibilidades:

¿Invitarla a beber una copa?...jamás lo aceptaría.

¿Una cena?...no

Observe el reloj en mi muñeca y este marcaba las casi la media noche.

—Espérame aquí un momento—estaba por protestar, levante una mano y la calle.

Salí y di un par de órdenes al guardia, este se limitó solo a tomar el elevador y marcharse.

Al regresar a la oficina Tzukino estaba de espaldas hacia mí, dándome la más perfecta y sexy vista de su redondeado trasero, al percatarse de mi presencia giro hacia mí.

— ¿Por qué debía esperar?—camine hasta ella para quedar a su lado.

—Maravillosa vista—ignore su pregunta.

—Sí, lo es, Chiba…

—Tzukino, eres una mujer muy hermosa y eso lo sabes ¿verdad?—abrió y cerro su boca un par de veces sin responder, clave mis ojos en su reflejo sobre el cristal, recorrí cada facción de rostro, la curva de su cuello hasta ese exquisito lunar en el centro de su pecho— Eres muy caliente y lo sabes…eres malditamente consciente de ello. —sus labios tiraron en una deliciosa sonrisa y entonces supe que aquella mujer jugaba con mis mismas reglas.

—Soy tan consiente y disfruto de ello, como tú eres tan consiente de tu atractivo masculino y tu ego… ¿no es así?—camino hasta quedar posicionado detrás de ella, nuestras miradas se conectan a través del cristal, el aire está cargado de sexo lo puedo sentir y sé que ella lo siente también. Entierro mi nariz en su cabello para aspirar su aroma, arquea su cuello hacia un lado para darme más acceso.

—Un aroma delicioso. —Contesta con un leve gemido que recorre mi cuerpo hasta la punta de mi polla. —Serena—un jadeo casi imperceptible sale de su garganta—estas hecha para el sexo… ¿lo sabias?

—Darien—Nunca en mi puta vida mi nombre había sonado tan excitante en los labios de una mejer, poso mis manos en sus caderas ejerciendo presión sobre mi pelvis para que pueda sentir mi dura polla en su trasero, esta vez su jadeo no es disimulado.

Deslizo el zipper de su vestido tortuosamente acariciando su piel, entre tanto con mi lengua saboreo la piel de su cuello.

—Sabes que esto está mal Darien—muerde su labio inferior.

—Me importa un infierno, si está mal o no señorita Tzukino tengo la imperiosa necesidad de enterrarme en usted hoy mismo—un gruñido brota de mi garganta ante la visión de sus senos turgentes en el cristal, deslizo mi mano por su vientre hasta liberar uno de sus senos de su brassier—Oh demonios, son tal cual los había imaginado Serena—mordisqueo el lóbulo de su oreja, sus pezones me saludan erectos y deseosos de ser saboreados y succionados.

—Entonces que todo se valla al infierno—Da la vuelta y estampa su boca con la mía, su suave y húmeda lengua juega con la mina, toco el cielo de su boca, elle gime ante la acción.

Con mis manos sujeto su trasero levantándola hasta que sus muslos se enredan en mi cintura, jedamos al unisoné por la fricciona de mi erección contra su centro, la recargo sobre el escritorio, nos sumergimos en un beso caliente y cargado de lujuria, sus manos se enredan en mi cabello tirando de él, sonrío sobre sus labios, es tan ardiente como lo había pensado.

Deshago su brassier con maestría tendiéndola sobre el escritorio, sus senos llenan mis manos, son suaves y lo mejor de todo es que son excitantemente naturales.

—Perfectos—me entretengo con ellos, chupo, succiono y pellizco haciéndola gemir. Deslizo mis manos por sus muslos para descubrir una deliciosa sorpresa—Un maldito liguero—su sonrisa es mi aliciente.

—La ropa interior solo molesta—rasga mi camisa logrando que los botones vuelen—Chiba, la charla para después estoy demasiado húmeda para charlar—rio por su comentario—Fóllame—su mirada es intensa.

—Como desees—introduzco uno de mis dedos en su húmeda cavidad—Oh preciosa, están tan lista para mí—sus caderas se sacuden al movimiento de mis dedos.

…

 ***Serena***

Desgarro su camisa haciendo que los botones salten por todos lados, su cuerpo es mejor que en mis sueños…mucho mejor, su torso, sus fuertes brazos y su abdomen parce haber sudo tallado por algún dios de la lujuria.

Saca sus dedos de mi interior y con lenta tortura los lleva hasta sus labios.

—Deliciosa—me besa con furia y con muchos meses de deseo contenido.

—Te quiero dentro de mí—el aire frio golpea mi cuerpo desnudo en el instante en que se aleja de mí, busca en su pantalón, rasga el paquete plateado, perezosamente desliza el preservativo en su palpitante y majestuosa erección.

—Te voy a follar tan duro Serena que nunca te vas a olvidar de mí.

—Demonios ven aquí—lo atraigo hacia mí, estampando un beso, su boca desciende hasta el sur de mi cuerpo hasta que su lengua encuentra aquel punto de placer haciéndome delirar.

— ¡Ah…si…maldición si...!—Mis músculos vaginales se contraen haciendo la intromisión de su lengua más placentera.

— ¿Lo quieres?—el resultado de mi excitación brillan en sus labios, me limito solo a asentir ya que no puedo pronunciar palabra, mordisquea mi botón erecto, grito al sentir la electrificante sensación recorrer toda mi columna vertebral—Lo tienes—así sin aviso previo se entierra en lo más profundo de mi, gemimos al sentir la más deliciosa sensación, lo escucho murmurar mil palabras sucias en mi oído, mi respiración es entrecortada—¡Demonios Serena…voy a explotar!

Sus embestidas son una tras otra, dentro y fuera cada vez más rapido, sus largos dedos pellizcan mis pezones, solo para ese entonces mi cuerpo se contrae ante mi inminente orgasmo—¡Oh… Darien…no pares!—el orgasmo recorre cada palmo de mi cuerpo, Darien es glorioso con cada uno de sus movimientos, siento la tensión de sus músculos, embiste una, dos tres veces hasta que se desploma sobre mí, jadeante y cansado su piel es caliente, una capa de sudor lo cubre aun así he decidido que este ha sido el mejor polvo de mi vida.

Poco a poco nuestras respiraciones se normalizan, se levanta lo suficiente para quedar frente a frente.

—Nunca llevas bragas.

—Nunca—aseguro, una ligera sonrisa tira de sus labios.

—Eso es endemoniadamente sexy señorita Tzukino—se retira de mi interior, saca el preservativo lo anuda tirándolo en el cesto de la basura, dándome la espalda se pierde en el interior del baño de la oficina.

—Mierda…Serena… ¿Qué acabas de hacer?—vocalizo, asustada y excitada. Arreglo mi vestido y el liguero, acomodo mi cabello como puedo hasta que escucho la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí.

—Creo que hemos hecho un desastre aquí—señala todas las hojas y bolígrafos en el piso. Trato de actuar normal.

 _«Vamos Sere, actúa como lo haces con todos»_

—Sí, pero ha valido la pena el desorden, resulta que el sexo es muy bueno contigo Darien.

—Bueno…Serena creo que acabas de herir mi ego en lo más profundo—lleva una mano a su pecho en un gesto dolido.

—Bien, ha sido increíble. —enarca una ceja.

—Increíble. —murmura, entretanto termina de vestrirse.

—Sí, pero no te lo creas demasiado—sonríe.

—Creo que me debes una camisa—sonríe divertido, con su camisa sin botones en su mano.

—Te la pagare—aseguro, tomando mi bolso del sofá— Darien.

—Lo sé, si te manejas igual que yo, sé que esto…

—No volverá a repetirse—termino por él.

—Seguro.

—Seguro—confirmo saliendo de su oficina, tomo el elevador que me conduce directo al parqueadero donde mi Audi azul espera por mí, doblo a mi derecha y a unas cuadras antes de llegar a mi departamento.

—Estoy en problemas. —Nunca creí que Darien Chiba fuese tan prodigioso en cuanto al sexo— ¡que es lo que has hecho Serena!

…

 ***Una tortuosa semana después***

Había sido un error y de eso estaba segura.

Acostarme con Darien Chiba había sido una reverenda estupidez.

¿Por qué?

La respuesta era simple, había tenido sexo esta semana con dos tipos diferentes y en ninguna de las ovaciones me sentí tan satisfecha como cuando estuve sobre su escritorio.

—Concéntrate Serena—me reprendí.

Lo peor de todo es que parezco una maldita acosadora, ahora me descubro observando sus labios, sus manos, sus dedos que tanto placer me dieron, su boca…¡Dios su boca! Me quejo mentalmente.

Paso la mitad del dio caliente y pensando en ese idiota, tengo la solución para todo esto, pero una de mis reglas y la principal de todas es:

 _Jamás acostarse con el mismo hombre más de una vez._

—Sere, ¡puedes ponerme atención de una vez!—Lita enarca una ceja, mientras trata de decimara lo que pienso—Estoy hablando hace rato y no me pones atención, se suponía que debías ayudarme a escoger la tarjeta de invitación de mi matrimonio.

—Lita, lo siento de verdad es que…el trabajo me tiene muy perdida últimamente como que se ha acumulado un poco—Lita y yo habíamos quedado en reunirnos para escoger una tarjeta de invitación y yo solo pienso en sexo, ¿Qué clase de amiga soy?

Lita y Andrew por fin habían puesto fecha para su matrimonio, que será dentro de tres meses.

—No creo que sea solo trabajo, estoy segura que piensas en uno de esos especímenes que consigues.

—Últimamente no he podido encontrar ninguno satisfactorio—hago una mueca.

—Te quiero reprender, tienes que conocer a alguien que no quieras solo para llevártelo a la cama…o al sofá, o una tumbona, o una ducha, o….

—Oye ya entendí—sonreímos.

—Sere, tu eres una mujer increíble y mereces mucho más que solo un hombre distinto en tu cama cada vez y cuando, mereces una relación larga, duradera y satisfactoria.

—No quiero saber absolutamente nada de relaciones largas, ni duraderas, satisfactorias si y si son solo de una noche son mejor. —mi amiga niega, levanta su mirada por mis hombros.

—Allí vienen…y tú y yo aún no hemos terminado. —termino mas que sorprendida al ver a Darien aproximarse a paso seguro y despreocupado hacia nosotras, Lita se deshace en los brazos de Andrew, pero mis ojos ya han conectado con los de Darien, lleva puesto un pantalón semi deportivo ajustado en las partes precisas de color blanco, un suéter lacoste cerrado hasta su cuello, color azul marino que enmarca cada uno de sus músculos.

—Señorita Tzukino, que gusto encontrarla en un lugar que no es la oficina—pensé en responder sardónica, pero encontré su comentario sincero.

—Buenos días señor Chiba.

—Oh por favor chicos estamos fuera de la oficina, podrían dejar las formalidades.

—Apoyo rotundamente a mi querido novio.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo al menos por hoy…ya mañana podremos seguir nuestras constantes guerras—muestra una de sus radiantes sonrisas moja bragas. Extiendo mi mano. —Solo por hoy Darien.

—Solo por hoy…Serena—siento como su lengua acaricia mi nombre mientras estrecha mi mano.

"No me puedo creer que este tan caliente por este hombre."

—Juro que hay cierta aura de tención sexual entre ustedes, si no supiera que viven como perro y gato juraría que son el uno para el otro.

—Una vez más concuerdo con Andrew.

—Creo que los preparativos de su boda les está atrofiando las neuronas, ahora dejen de decir cosas sin sentido vallamos por esas invitaciones.

—Ahora quien está de acuerdo soy yo—Darien concuerda.

De ninguna manera tendría algo más con Darien, simple y sencillamente no.

…

— ¿Qué tal esta?—Lita sostiene una invitación en estilo antiguo color crema, con letras color dorado.

—Se ve perfecta—Darien y contestamos al unísono.

— ¿En serio?—Lita se nota emocionada.

—Aunque…

—Aunque ¿Qué?...Darien.

—Aunque, no entiendo porque buscas invitaciones cuando bien la puedes diseñar tu Lita.

—Es lo que le he dicho—Andrew se une.

—Es que no me siento segura y si me equivoco ya saben, es como si fuese peluquero e intentaras cortarte el cabello tú mismo—Los tres la nos quedamos con cara de… ¡¿Qué?!

—Estás loca Lita. A ver hombres ¿esta invitación les gusta?—señalo la invitación recibiendo si aseveración— Bien a mí también me gusta—la reviso dudosa…aunque…—Darien niega sonriendo—si Darien, existe un aunque, deberías cambiar sus letras yo que sé, tu cuentas con esos programas de correcciones y fuentes, sería perfecto un estilo tipo William Shakespeare.

—Y cómo es eso—el celular de Andrew suena y se retira a contestar.

—Lita, algo elegante estilo antiguo a eso me refiero, es más estoy segura de que…

— ¡Darien querido!—Lita, Darien y yo, volvemos a la voz chillona que proviene detrás de uno de los escaparates , una exuberante mujer, se abre paso entre las demás personas, su cabello de color rojo fuego resalta entre las demás personas, es una mujer bastante hermosa. Sus ojos parecen ser los de un lince que ha reconocido a su presa.

—Beryl—La pelirroja, prácticamente se lanza los brazos de Darien, ignorándonos olímpicamente pone sus rojos labios en los de él y este sin ningún reparo le devuelve el beso.

Y en realidad no sé cómo sentirme al respecto, si envidiosa o celosa de no ser yo quien este entre sus brazos.

— ¡Opa…amigo!—gracias a la intervención de Andrew ellos separan sus labios pero no sus cuerpos.

—Lo siento, los presento, ella es Beryl Metalia…una amiga, Beryl, ellos son Andrew Furuhata, su novia y futura esposa Lita Kino y ella la señorita Tzukino todos colaboradores de la vinatería. —la mujer escanea a cada uno de nosotros hasta que se detiene conmigo.

— ¿Tzukino?—pregunta—eres acaso familia de Kenji Tzukino.

—Soy su hija.

—Molto caro cari—"cari" lo dice con desdén.

—Il gusto é la mía signora—acentúo la palabra "señora". Darien me observa de manera curiosa.

—No cara, no soy señora, aunque me encantaría que Darien ponga ese título en mí.

—Oh cariño sabes de sobra que ese término no va muy bien en mí.

No sabiendo si estoy dispuesta a soportar el descara do manoseo de esta mujer hacia Chiba decido irme.

—Bien yo creo hemos terminado por hoy, Beryl ha sido un gusto conocerte, pero temo que debo marcharme, aún tengo asuntos personales que atender.

—Gracias por acompañarme Serena, seguiré tu concejo, pero aun así cuento con tu opinión.

—Seguro te quedaran increíbles, Andrew trata de que no se vuelva loca con ese tema okey.

—Dalo por hecho, tengo métodos infalibles—sonreí.

—Hasta mañana Darien—extendí mi mano recibiendo una mirada fría de su parte.

Llegue hasta mi auto.

—Eres estúpida Serena, lo follaste, listo, no hay mas eso fue suficiente.

Acelero el auto hasta llegar a mi departamento, necesito una ducha y necesito liberarme de estas malditas ganas de Darien Chiba.

Una vez en mi departamento disfruto de mi soledad, es algo que me gusta mucho, es más de lo que pude haber deseado hasta hace unos años atrás, con aquel cerdo detrás de mí todo el tiempo.

—No Serena, aleja esos recuerdos de ti, esta es tu nueva vida y esos días no volverán, nunca—así decido dar por zanjado aquellos recuerdos que me hicieron ser quien soy.

Saco una botella de agua de la nevera bebo un trago decidiendo a que bar iré hoy, y donde poder encontrar un cuerpo y una cama que calentar.

El sonido del timbre me extraña ya que Lita y Andrew son los únicos que siempre me visitan y acababa de estar con ellos.

Al abrir la puerta grande es mi sorpresa al encontrarme con la fija mirada amatista de Diamante Chiba.

—Ciao bella—su voz es profunda con un dejo sexy.

—Diamante, que sorpresa no te esperaba.

— ¿No me invitaras a pasar? Eso no es muy cortes bella, mucho menos cuando traigo una delicia para degustar—sacude la botella de vino y un par de copas en sus manos.

—Y como porque lo haría, podría beber buen vino solo con buscar en mi bar—sonrío coqueta.

—No lo sé, talvez porque es domingo y siempre viene bien un poco de compañía. —hago un escaneo descarado de su cuerpo.

—Convénceme—lo desafío.

—Sera un placer—su mano se cierra en mi nuca y su boca se cierne sobre sobre la mía.

...

 ***Moonies a leer espero lo disfruten, tanto como yo disfrute escribiendo***

 **=Sailor rebelde:** Guapa gracias por leerme linda, y como tu nombre lo dice ¡Rebelde!...¡Chica que importa leer en el trabajo, la lectura es lo importante! jajaja ¿a poco no?

 **=Ali:** hermosa Ali, como siempre gracias por estar aquí pendiente de mis locuras linda, aquí hay Darien rico y seppppsy para rato.:)

* **Un enorrrrme y gigantesco abrazo a mis lectoras***


	5. SEGUNDO ROUNDDESEO

**LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE INEDITA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

 **DESEOS**

 ***Serena***

—Es por eso que encontraran gran variedad de vinos y por supuesto las mejores marcas a su disposición. Está de más decir que cada lote de vino adquirido tiene respaldo directo de nuestra marca, así en caso de tener algún inconveniente será resuelto de manera inmediata por sus proveedores es decir nosotros.

—Claro que con los procesos y estándares altos de fabricación el índice de error es nulo. —Chiba termina la exposición, frente a los ingleses interesados en exportar varios lotes de vino su país.

—No me queda más que decir que el contrato es un hecho señor Chiba—Jedaite Robston estrecha su mano con la de mi socio, hasta que su fija mirada se posa sobre mí—Además quien podría negarse a la exposición tan asertiva de esta hermosa mujer—Un cuerpo enfundado en un traje Hugo Boss de al menos metro noventa se planta delante de mí con claras intenciones que obtener de algo más que un apretón de manos, sus ojos acerados perforan descaradamente en mi escote.

—Entonces señor Robston, solo queda poner fecha a la firma de nuestro contrato—Chiba intercepta su seguro paso hacia mí.

—Claro Darien, es más porque no últimas detalles con mi abogado ya que me gustaría cruzar unas palabras con la señorita Tsukino—se desplaza a un lado abriendo paso hacia mí, detrás de este Chiba tensa su mandíbula, asiente y se retira al extremo de la sala con el abogado de Jedaite.

—Señorita Tzukino—toma mi mano caballerosamente dejando un beso en ella—es usted una mujer absolutamente hermosa e implacable en cuanto a los negocio.

—Gracias Jedaite, es mi trabajo y es importante para mí que esta compañía crezca y si puedo a portar con ello es mucho mejor—sonrío observando de vez en cuando a Chiba.

—Me pregunto si será así de implacable en lo que respecta a su vida personal.

—Señor Robston en ese sentido puedo llegar a ser muy flexible—sonrío de lado al ver que la pluma resbala de los dedos de mi pesadilla sexual.

—Créame Serena… ¿Puedo llamarte Serena?—asentí sin prestarle mucha atención ya que mi atención era casi en su totalidad a las reacciones de aquella pesadilla. —Bien Serena, entonces me encantaría poder conocer un poco de su flexibilidad en su vida diaria, ¿me daría el placer de contar con su compañía esta noche?

Dos semanas…dos estúpidas semanas sin sexo, para que tenerlo si la última vez que había tenido sexo había sido muy poco satisfactorio.

Demonios, inclusive me había negado a estar por segunda vez con Diamante, y no es porque fuera malo en la cama que a decir verdad es bastante bueno…no tanto como su hermano pero es bueno.

Ahora tengo frente a mí a un bello espécimen de hombre y juro por mi madre que no pasaré una noche más sin sexo.

—Jedaite para mi será un placer…

—Ella no puede, precisamente al terminar esta reunión tenemos un almuerzo con otros posibles comparadores—mis palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire por la interrupción de Chiba.

—No estaba informada de esa reunión. —suelto sorprendida por la tensión que emana de sí.

—Lo siento fue algo de última hora.

—Bien pues solo un almuerzo, no creo que dure tanto así que…

—Demoraremos—enarco una ceja mirándolo sin creer lo que hace, se encoge de hombros—mucho—acentúa— son rusos y han extendido su invitación a probar las bebidas autóctonas de su país, no sería muy cortes de tu parte si no asistes. —tomo una respiración larga y enojada.

 _«Por lo visto será una noche de sexo con algún delicioso ruso, quien sabe y me saca de mi castidad de dos semanas, después de todo no será una mala noche»_

—Jedaite, por lo visto esta noche no será posible reunirme contigo, pero te entrego mi tarjeta allí está mi número personal, sería perfecto si me llamas y nos ponemos de acuerdo para nuestra cena—Mientras busco mi tarjeta en mi portafolio Chiva masculla un _«te espero en mi oficina»._

Estas semanas su carácter no ha estado mejor que el mío, han sido dos semanas en las que varias veces he llegado a la empresa y lo he escuchado follar a su secretaria.

Sí, es raro en mi pero siento algo de envidia, se lo que ese hombre es capaz de provocarle al cuerpo en llamas de una mujer, se lo que esa boca y esa deliciosa extensión de músculo y carne caliente en su entrepierna puede provocarle a mi cuerpo.

 _«Estúpida Melissa, zorra con suerte»_ …Mascullo entre dientes mientras cierro mis piernas con suficiente fuerza como para calmar la sensación de placer que corroe mis entrañas.

Sacudo mi cabeza liberándome de aquellos pensamientos, más cuando sé que el para estas alturas ya debe haber olvidado lo que paso en su oficina.

…

—Papá…

 _—_ _Serena es una orden, de ser preciso yo mismo llamare a Darien para que te disculpe con sus clientes._

—Padre es mi trabajo y no creo…—mis palabras salen casi como gruñidos, sabía que no era buena idea contestarle a mi padre.

— _Es una orden, te enviare la dirección del restaurant_ —el tono largo del celular me da la señal de que ha cerrado una vez sin darme la oportunidad a decidir nada.

—¡Maldición!—Golpeo mi escritorio—Hasta cuando me joderas la existencia Kenji Tsukino. Creí que después de la absurda propuesta de mi padre hacia Chiba ese asunto habría muerto, pero por lo visto me equivoque…soy una estúpida por haber creído que mi padre olvidaría aquel asunto.

…

—Es un placer señorita Tsukino.—Mi estómago se revuelve al ver la mirada asquerosa y lujuriosa de Rubeus Black sobre mí, mi estómago se revuelve al sentir sus labios sobre mi mejilla y al saber el porqué, de que mi padre haya concretado esta reunión—Valla que si es hermosa tu hija Kenji.

Su mirada lasciva hace un escaneo total de mi cuerpo.

—Sabía que te encantaría Rubeus, mi pequeña Serena es tan hermosa como su madre—Estoy quieta en mi lugar incapaz de procesar el hecho de que todo esté sucediendo de nuevo…me niego. Balancee mi cuerpo hacia atrás.

—No soy la misma niña que era en aquel entonces—los ojos de mi padre taladraban en mi cabeza hasta llegar a mi cráneo reventando en un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

— ¡Serena siéntate, esto es por tú bien y el mío!—mi cuerpo se erizo al escuchar su orden. —Questo è per il tuo bene e il mío Serena. ( _Esto es por tu bien y el mío Serena)_

— ¡Sii in qualunque cosa tu sia coinvolto...! ¡Non mi interessa, questa volta non mi rovinerai la vita! _(Sea en lo que sea que estés metido...no me importa, esta vez no me arruinaras la vida)._

—giro en mi propio sitio dispuesta a marcharme.

—¡Questo non finisce qui, finirai per sposare chiunque meglio si adatta ai miei soldi, che tú lo voglia o no! _(Esto no termina aquí, terminaras por casarte con quien mejor le convenga a mi dinero...quieras o no)._

Ignoro sus palabras y salgo del restaurant, quiero llorar, quiero gritar pero una vez me jure a mí misma que borraría de mí ser todo mi asqueroso pasado y que jamás lloraría por eso…nunca más.

 _«Esto es por tu bien y el mío»_

Eso mismo había dicho la última vez que me presento a uno de sus amigos.

Conduzco mi auto con la sangre en mis venas corriendo a mil, no quiero recordar no quiero.

Me niego a repetir la historia.

—No quiero—cierro mis puños en el volante, parqueo frente al edificio de la compañía, la verdad es que ni siquiera sabía que conducía hacia aquí. Observo la hora en mi celular. —Aun llego a esa reunión—recuesto mi espalda sobre el asiento sonrío—Aun llego por uno de esos rusos—rio sin ganas, sexo…solo el sexo borra las marcas, solo eso me ayuda a olvidar.

Marco el número de Chiba sin éxito, bajo de mi auto sabiendo que este nunca se marcha de la oficina temprano, solo espero encontrarlo antes de la hora de la reunión.

…

El ascensor se abre dejando frente a mí un piso vacío.

—No puede ser—me lamente, Chiba aun no contestaba el celular y estaba por perder mi noche anhelada. Volviendo hacia el ascensor distingo un destello de luz saliendo de la oficina de mi pesadilla sexual. —genial.

—Chiba donde se supone que es esa reunión, creí que ya había perdido la oportunidad de…—sus ojos flamean en llamas azules hacia mí— ¿Qué sucede?—su cabello luce despeinado sin dejar de verse sexy, su paso es seguro y decidido hacia mí, mi sangre se calienta en fracción de segundos en mi torrente, explotando en un ligero y suave punto en mi núcleo ahora bastante húmedo.

Un fuerte jalón en mi brazo me sorprende, la lengua húmeda y demandante de Darien se adentra en mi boca, pidiendo más introduzco mi lengua en su boca tocando su paladar y el responde con un tirón de mi labio inferior arrancando un ligero gemido de mi garganta.

— ¡¿Sabes lo loco que tu vestido y tú me han estado volviendo?!—habla jadeante entre mis labios, sus dedos presionan la carne de mis caderas acercándome placenteramente a su erguida polla, sonrío sintiéndome satisfecha.

—No, no lo sé…porque no me lo demuestras—jadeo besándolo nuevamente.

—Todos estos malditos días viéndote caminar con esos vestidos y saber que no llevas bragas—tira de mi labio deslizando su lengua por el costado de mi cuello—Eso—jadea en mi cuello—toma mi mano hasta llevarla hasta su dura polla—me ha tenido duro toda la puta semana.

…

 ***Darien***

 _«Me niego rotundamente a estar con aquella mujer nuevamente»_

Es lo que me he repetido hasta el cansancio.

— ¡Maldición, nunca debí poner mis manos encima de esa mujer!—bufo enojado conmigo mismo.

Pero maldito fuera yo si no lo hubiese hecho, Dios sabe que después de ella ha habido varias y ninguna ha sido capaz de igualar el orgasmo que tuve con ella.

Ella y la imagen de sus piernas, su coño estrecho y dulce me pone malditamente duro casi hasta doler.

Verla mover sus caderas al caminar, saber que debajo de ese vestido solo existe un insignificante liguero, que toda ella está libre para poseerla sobre cualquier superficie dura.

—¡Demonios!—Suelto la pluma con fuerza— ¡¿Qué es lo que tiene esa bruja que me ha dejado así?!

Bastante difícil se me había hecho concentrarme en su argumento de esta tarde, ese estúpido vestido negro le quedaba como una diosa. Sus labios rojos atrayéndome con cada palabra, por un momento había fantaseado con esa misma boca alrededor de mi polla. —Buf—bufe.

Claro eso había sido solo hasta ver como el idiota de Robston le coqueteaba y ella descaradamente respondía.

—Descarada mujer—masculle—Yo te enseñaría un par de cosas, bruja viperina…la oficina no se mescla con el placer.

 _«Hipócrita»…_ Lo soy y me importa una mierda—Tsukino voy a tenerte sobre este escritorio nuevamente…aunque eso me cueste romper varias reglas.

Bastante aliviado me quede cuando me llamo su padre a cancelar la supuesta cita con los rusos, si supuesta cita porque mentí, ese imbécil de Jedaite no le convenía ni siquiera para un polvo, es un idiota obsesionado con fetiches extraños y eso era conocido por todo el mundo gracias a su ex esposa que se encargó de decírselos a todos los medios de farándula.

Pero claro que Tsukino no lo sabía, no tenía mucho en el país.

Aunque con esa mujer hasta yo desearía cumplir ciertas fantasías.

—Tengo que tener esa mujer nuevamente—musito antes de beber toda la copa de vino.

La puerta se abre de golpe y como si mis instintos la hubiesen llamado allí esta ella, esa bruja que no ha salido de mis pensamientos desde hace un mes, no escucho lo que dice pero si veo sus carnosos y rojos labios moverse haciéndome una deliciosa invitación.

—Chiba donde se supone que es esa reunión, creí que ya había perdido la oportunidad de…—por un momento su celeste mirada me escanea, sin entender — ¿Qué sucede?—observo como el pulso en su cuello se acelera, no le doy tiempo a nada la sujeto por el brazo pegándola a mi cuerpo, saboreo su boca que sabe a gloria, mordisqueo su labio inferior, un suave gemido brota de lo profundo de su garganta el cual tienen un efecto excitante en mí.

— ¡¿Sabes lo loco que tu vestido y tú me han estado volviendo?!—sus ojos destilan deseo, sé que quiere ser tocada tanto como yo deseo tocarla.

—No, no lo sé…porque no me lo demuestras—jadea al sentir mi mano atrayéndola nuevamente hacia mi boca.

—Todos estos malditos días viéndote caminar con esos vestidos y saber que no llevas bragas—tiro de su labio, deslizo mi lengua por la suave curva de su cuello dejando un beso en el pulso que late en el—Eso—tomo su mano hasta ponerla en mi polla —me ha tenido duro toda la puta semana. —intento llegar nuevamente hasta su boca pero sus manos en mi pecho no me lo permiten.

—Hoy, ¿has follado con Amy?—su pregunta me toma por sorpresa.

— ¿Importa?—pregunto sarcástico.

—Responde Chiba. —exige.

—No, no lo he tenido y aunque lo hubiese tenido estuviese igual de duro ya que a quien necesito follar es a ti. — Desliza una sonrisa en sus labios, atrayéndome hacia ella nos besamos con renovada emoción, con deseo ardiente toco sus muslos hasta llegar donde inicia su liguero, subo por una de sus cintas buscando el objeto de mi deseo.

—Maldición Tsukino, créeme que voy a follarte hasta dejarte sin sentido. —cierro las palmas de mis manos en su trasero desnudo.

—No, no señor Chiba la primera vez me follaste tu…ahora mando yo—su voz es de mando y es segura.

—Valla… eres una dominante Tsukino.

—Cuando quiero tomar lo que deseo sí. —nos besamos nuevamente hasta que caigo sentado en el sofá de mi oficina, se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí sin romper nuestro beso.

Saco su vestido por su cabeza, así puedo deleitarme con su hermoso y deseable cuerpo cubierto por un brassier azul que hace juego con su liguero.

—Malditamente impresionante—saco sus senos de sus copas, sus pezones erectos y empinados me saludan deseosos de ser tocados, tomo uno de ellos en mi boca arrancado gemidos dulces de su boca, se inclina hacia mí despojándome de mi camisa, desliza su lengua por cada punto preciso de mi torso enviando correntazos a mi espina dorsal que terminan torturando mi polla. Queda de rodillas frente entre mis piernas.

Y allí está el sueño que había tenido con ella hecha realidad y juro que la realidad es millones de veces mejor.

Ella es caliente, desabrocha mi pantalón, acaricia mi erección por encima de mi bóxer, el celeste de su mirada choca con la mía cuando relame sus labios y sus dedos se deslizan en mi polla liberándola de su prisión. Jadeo ante el contacto de sus dedos.

—Señor Chiba…tiene usted una polla realmente apetecible—sonrío jadeante ante sus palabras pero mi sonrisa se vuelve un gutural gruñido al ver y sentir como lame la punta de mi polla—mmm…delicioso—relame sus labios, mientras mi polla entera se pierde en su boca. Enredo mis dedos en su dorado cabello apreciando su sensación sedosa.

Sacudo mis caderas hacia adelante—Ah…maldición Serena…voy a correrme—succiona desde la empuñadura de mi polla hasta su punta sacándola de su boca.

—No cariño, aun no—succiona una vez más poniéndose de pie, mi polla se siente fría cuando la saca de su boca.

Rebusca en su cartera mostrándome dos sobres de condones.

— ¿Fresas o chocolate?—se muerde su labio.

—Dios Tsukino lo que sea—maldición si no lo hace rapido voy a correrme solo con verla desnuda y perfecta delante de mí.

Rasga la envoltura y pone el condón en su boca, no entiendo lo que hace hasta que se inclina y metiendo toda mi polla en su boca.

— ¡Aggg...mierda!—gimo por la sensación— ¡¿Qué demonios, me has puesto el condón con la boca?!—no dice nada solo me regala una sonrisa ladina, se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí, acomoda mi erección en su entrada suelta su peso contra ella enterrándome profundamente en ella.

Gemimos al unísono por la sensación, ella cabalga furiosa sobre mí, mientras acaricio sus senos, retuerzo ligeramente sus pezones entre mis dedos y ella gime.

— ¡Oh…si…si así!—pellizco sus pezones con mis dientes, sintiendo como sus músculos se contraen alrededor de mi polla—Chiba…me voy a correr—grita.

—Si…cariño…vente oh…vente conmigo—mis cuerpo se tensa ante un inminente orgasmo sus paredes se cierran alrededor de mi polla ejerciendo presión, absorbo con mi boca el grito de su orgasmo acallando así el mío, su cuerpo cae rendido sobre el mío y toda mi oficina huele a delicioso sexo.

Por un momento no nos movemos, no s quedamos callados recuperando la cordura.

Se remueve y quedando a un costado sobre el sofá con los ojos cerrados.

Sonríe. —Esto ha sido estupendo—enarco una ceja, con mi respiración calmándose.

—Solo estupendo.

Se levanta con su mirada escaneando la oficina, recoge su vestido del suelo y se lo pone sin decir una palabra.

—Es tarde, creo que si nos damos prisa llegaremos a la reunión con los rusos—desenreda su cabello con sus dedos. Me pongo de pie tirando el condón en el cesto de la basura.

—Cancelaron hace una hora—miento, quiero llevarla conmigo a mi departamento, quiero tenerla de mil formas en esa cama. Acomodo mi ropa agradeciendo que esta vez sí haya desabrochado los botones de mi camisa.

—Perfecto, necesito un descanso.

—Tan rapido te cansas—la pico, me responde con una ligera sonrisa.

—No querido, he tenido bastante trabajo esta semana y debo admitir que fuiste una maravillosa distraccion—toma su cartera—pero si quiero levantarme mañana debo irme ahora.

Sin permitirme decir absolutamente nada se marcha de mi oficina, dejándome con una rara sensación de vacío, solo que esta vez estaba seguro de que esa mujer me volvía loco, tanto que me había hecho romper mi promesa de acostarme una sola vez con una mujer.

— ¡¿Qué diablos haces Darien?!—recojo mi saco del suelo, mi portafolio y me marcho de la oficina con aquella pregunta rondando en mi cabeza.

…

Me desplomo sobre mi cama pensando aun en aquella mujer, ella es hermosa, es inteligente, es endemoniadamente perfecta tratándose de sexo, pero más que nada es una mujer y una mujer solo sirve para dos cosas sexo y placer, nunca, jamás por ningún motivo permitiría que otra mujer entrara a mi vida de una manera distinta.

Serena Tsukino es perfecta—claro que lo es—era obvio para mí que deseaba a esa mujer más de lo que jamás había deseado a nadie, y deseaba saciarme de ella y una vez que estuviese satisfecho la alejaría de mí.

—Tu eres igual que yo Serena lo sé, lo puedo ver, solo buscas placer y eso me complace de sobre manera.

Mañana hablaría con ella, porque no sacar provecho de este deseo que sentimos ambos el uno por el otro.

Las cosas quedaran claras y así no afectara a nuestra sociedad.

Sonrío al pensar en lo que acababa de pasar tan solo hace unas horas, me quedé estupefacto al ver la forma en que había puesto el condón en mi polla.

— ¡Rayos si eres caliente rubia del demonio!—con esa deliciosa imagen me deje llevar por el sueño.

…

—Amy, avísale a la señorita Tsukino que la necesito en mi oficina. —paso de largo hasta mi oficina, acomodo la carpeta que traigo en mis manos dejándola en mi escritorio.

—Señor Chiba, acabo de hablar con la secretaria de la señorita Tsukino y me ha informado que ella hoy no vendrá a la oficina—frunzo mi ceño, al escuchar a Amy.

— ¿Por qué?

—En realidad no me ha dado detalles señor, ¿desea que le llame personalmente?

—No, está bien, avísele entonces a Andrew que lo necesito aquí.

—Sí señor.

Mis manos pican por marcar su número, llamarla y pedirle una explicación del porqué no vendrá hoy.

No es como si me debiera explicaciones pero yo necesitaba verla y aclarar ciertos puntos con ella.

— ¿Qué tal amigo, Amy me dijo que me necesitabas?

— ¿Sabes porque Tsukino falta a su trabajo sin antes avisar?

Andrew me observa como si me hubiese salido otra cabeza.

—No lo sé, porque no la llamas y se lo preguntas a ella. Además ha faltado antes y no te ha importado porque ahora sí.

Un punto más aclarar en toda esta historia nadie debía enterarse delo que sucede entre ella y yo.

—Tienes razón, sucede que teníamos una reunión que ahora tendré que tenerla solo…eso es todo.

—Okey…bien, tú… ¿estás bien?

—Porque no iba a estarlo, es más dile a Lita que me traiga los bocetos de la nueva botella debo aprovechar que no está aquí Tsukino para que no me lleve la contraria—mi amigo ríe.

—Sabes que tendrás que discutirlo con ella, se pone como una leona cuando no toman en cuenta sus decisiones.

Sonrío observando salir a mi amigo de la oficina.

…

 ***Serena***

—Sei morto ( _Esta muerto)_ , L'hai uccsia Serena _(lo asesinaste Serena)_ —mis sentidos se congelan al ver la sangre destilar por los escalones.

—No…

—Este será nuestro secreto, lo asesinaste y ahora debes callarlo. —Los ojos sin vida parecen estar fijos en mi acusatorios y burlones ante lo que he hecho, mis rodillas golpean el suelo frio y las lágrimas no cesan.

—No…no.

—Tú lo hiciste—sus labios se mueven lentamente acusándome—Mi hai ucciso (Me asesinaste).

—No—grito desesperada, mientras una de sus manos se extiende hacia mí—¡No!

El grito irrumpe el silencio de la noche, observo a mí alrededor sin reconocer el lugar donde estoy.

Un ligero movimiento hace que recuerde todo de golpe, licor, baile y un par de ojos azules observándome con deseo.

Enciendo la lámpara a un costado de la cama.

—¡Mierda!—Mascullo maldiciéndome al ver a Diamante junto a mí en la cama— ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede Serena?!

En mi defensa he decir que lo único que podía ver en medio de mi borrachera era a un idiota de ardientes ojos azules.

—Hola. —su voz suena rasposa, y sus ojos amatistas no pierden de vista mi cuerpo cuando me levanto para vestirme— ¿Te marchas?—suena desilusionado.

Lo señalo con mi zapato en mano, mierda no puedo creer que este arrepentida de haber tenido sexo con este delicioso hombre…pero… ¿Por qué demonios me arrepiento?

A si, se supone que no debo repetir dos veces con un mismo hombre y resulta que ahora me acostado dos veces con dos hombres y resulta que estos dos son hermanos.

 _«¡Mil veces mierda!»_

—No recuerdo nada—señale—y nunca desayuno con un hombre con el que haya tenido sexo—cierro mi vestido ante su fija mirada. — ¿Cómo se supone que llegue aquí?—es inevitable sonar enojada.

— ¿Estas enojada?—cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho, haciendo que cada uno de los músculos de su pecho se tensen.

—Sí, ahora me puedes decir como llegue aquí. —suspira una vez.

—A decir verdad tendría que preguntárselo a mi chofer, ya que yo tampoco sé cómo llegamos aquí.

—Genial—digo sarcástica, recojo mi cabello en una coleta alta.

—Estabas bastante ebria cuando te encontré en ese bar, mencionaste un par de veces a tu padre.

Mi cuerpo entero se congela ante su mención.

—Di…dije alguna cosa—no quería sonar nerviosa pero falle.

—No, no dijiste nada aunque…

— ¿Qué?

—Mencionaste a una persona que yo conozco un par de veces, es más lo conozco muy bien—fruncí mi ceño, sintiéndome aliviada de no haber dicho nada respecto a mi padre.

— ¿A quién mencione?

— ¿Mi hermano y tu han tenido o tienen algo que deba considerar?—contengo mi reacción ante su pregunta, aunque por dentro ruego a dios que no haya salido nada de mi boca en medio de una tonta borrachera.

—Claro que no, yo no soporto al idiota de tu hermano y si tuviese algo con él te aseguro que eso no sería de tu incumbencia—abro la puerta de la habitación dispuesta a marcharme.

—Seguro—suelta incrédulo, giro hacia él una vez más.

—Darien es la última persona en la faz de la tierra con la que me acostaría.

 _« ¡Semejante mentirosa!»…_ mi acusadora conciencia no pierde oportunidad de clavarme una estaca por la espalda.

—Eso me parece perfecto Serena, porque si no mal recuerdo la última vez que estuve en tu departamento te deje muy claro que me gustas. Sal en una cita conmigo Serena. —sus palabras me suenan casi suplicantes, tomo aire una vez más.

—Diamante, eres algo así como un amigo para mí, si una vez me acosté contigo, fue divertido y bueno, pero…la verdad es que jamás me acuesto con el mismo hombre más de una vez.

—Anoche…

—Anoche estaba ebria—lo interrumpo— y no debió pasar. —Se acerca hacia mí dispuesto a tomarme por la cintura pero lo detengo levantando mi brazo.

—No, he dicho que no Diamante así que solo mantengamos la distancia, si quieres ser mi amigo perfecto, pero si buscas algo más aléjate de mí—advertí saliendo de allí.

Son las cinco de la mañana cuando salgo del edificio donde vive Diamante.

—Estúpida, ¿Cómo demonios pudiste acostarte con él?—me reprendo, eso no debió pasar, y menos cuando he pensado en la posibilidad de tener a Darien como mi amante recurrente. —Chiba no debe saber por ningún motivo que me acosté con su hermano, si lo sabe seguro que jamás aceptaría mi proposición.

…

 ***¡Anónimas salúdenme!***

 **=Sailor Rebelde:** y bien rebelde diría yo jajaja guapa leyendo en el trabajo jajaja para que sepan quién manda, mi bella gracias por leerme.

 **=Ali:** que chévere que te haya gustado la historia, me encanta que siempre comentes y me dejes un saludo. Mi bella espero que este capítulo te guste mucho.

 **=Samarapuca:** Sami a ti miles, miles de gracias por seguir aquí junto a mí, con mis altos y bajos, eres insuperable guapa.

 **=Elizabeth2261:** Eli hermosa, como siempre es un gusto leer tus mensajes me encanta la forma en que analizas todo, pues ya vez esta es la segunda vez que Sere cae con Diamante, pero al parecer se arrepintió ya que es hermano de Darien, ya sabes la primera vez ni por idea de que se acostaría con Darien pero ahora se enterara Darien? Guapa un saludo y nos leemos.

 **=Maryels:** Mi bella gracias por leerme aquí y en la Conchinchina ¡GARACIAS POR DEGUIRME!

 **=gladys** : ¡Guapa aquí está tu continuación!...solo espero que te guste, mil gracias por estar aquí leyéndome linda.

 **=Lita Wellington:** ¡Bienvenida Lita!...Gracias por leerme y en cuanto a lo de Amy si, la verdad es que me canse de la Amy boba e inocente aquí la pondré a dar candela jajajaja, mi bella gracias por leerme.

 **=Dans:** Linda….¡Bienvenida a mis lecturas locas!Mi bella créeme que a mí en lo personal me encantan estos personajes, supero que todo fluya para que la obra te siga gustando.

 **=Tu1comentario:** ¿Qué tal va todo?...he leído un montón para poder ir mejorando, en cuanto a lo del apellido es el corrector que a veces se me van los dedos jjjj. Espero tu comentario guapa… ¿eres mujer? Bueeee, igual gracias por leerme con faltas y todo.

 ***Mil gracias por leerme mis bellas***


End file.
